


Books and Boys

by bae6stan



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Kindergarten Teacher Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Markjin, Teacher Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae6stan/pseuds/bae6stan
Summary: "Books before boys. I'm done with the books. Can I now have a boy?"Jinyoung is an elementary school teacher who's jealous because all his friends are already taken. Jackson suggests that he installs Tinder but he's afraid that his kids would know."WOULD 5-YEAR OLDS USE TINDER?"He installs it anyway.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. It's a Match!

_Books before boys. I'm done with my books. Can I have a boy now?_

Jinyoung almost pressed Tweet. But then he remembered that he's a teacher, so he opted to send it to their group chat.

Being a teacher, a primary teacher, has a lot of restrictions. It's like you're always being watched. Your moves are always calculated. They can even see what you post so you better be careful.

"It's not like your 5-year old kids can see what you tweet, Jinyoung," Jackson once said. But he can't help it.

He finally made his dream come true. He finally became a teacher. And he can't make a mistake, especially with parents watching.

Parents. They're scary. They can get your job title off of you without you knowing it.

That's why Jinyoung had to be careful. But he also can't be subtle about how annoying it is that he's still single.

"That's what you get for rejecting all the boys who liked you back in college," Jaebeom once said, clinging to his boyfriend, Youngjae, who is also his friend.

"If I didn't reject you, you wouldn't have that angel in your arms," Jinyoung retaliated which made Youngjae hug Jaebeom tighter.

"Yes, and I thank you very much,"

"Yes. I'm now only yours and you're only mine," and Youngjae pulled Jaebeom into a kiss that made Jinyoung fake a puke.

He's still happy for Youngjae, though. Jaebeom is a nice guy and they're also friends. He could just get annoying sometimes.

Jinyoung made a lot of friends in college. He hung out with Jaebeom, Youngjae, and Jackson. They know how to have fun.

But he also focused too much on his studies. That's why he's sitting right now at the comfort of his house, in the middle of the semestral break, when he could be having a vacation with a "boyfriend."

"It annoys me that you're all out there, hanging out with your boyfriends, while I'm here, rotting in my house, alone," Jinyoung sent into their group chat, to which Youngjae immediately replied.

"Sorry. I already made plans with Jaebeom. I'll hang out with you when we come back,"

"Can you bring back a boyfriend for me?" he requested.

"Noted, sir," Youngjae sent which was followed by a laughing sticker.

"I told you, Jinyoung. Just install Tinder," Jackson said. "I could help you set up a profile."

"Nah. What if my students see that?" And with that, Jackson is already calling in their group chat.

Jinyoung sat up straight before answering and three men popped up on his screen.

"WOULD 5-YEAR OLDS USE TINDER?" He saw Jackson, who's holding a cup of coffee, shouting in one frame.

"Didn't know you were this dumb, Jinyoung," Jaebeom, who's with Youngjae in one frame, shook his head.

"Shut up, Jaebeom. I'm not asking for your opinion,"

"No. But seriously, I think it would be fine to use Tinder," Youngjae said.

"But—"

"Yeah so that we could have a break of your whining," Jaebeom butted in.

"I said shut up! You're taken. Your opinion is invalid," Jinyoung whined more which made Jaebeom stare at him in disbelief. Youngjae only laughed at them.

"You know, you sound stupid," Jackson said and Jinyoung knows it.

He knows he is being dumb and ridiculous. But he's just scared.

"You know what, just stay single forever if you wanna remain like that. It's different now. You should also know how to flirt," Jackson said with creased eyebrows.

Jinyoung thought for a while before asking.

"Have you used Tinder?" Jinyoung asked.

"Of course! That's how I met Irene," right. Irene. Jackson's girlfriend.

"I have also tried using it. And I'm telling you. It's like a menu of boys to choose from," Youngjae whispered as if Jaebeom, who only shook his head, wouldn't hear him.

Jinyoung stayed quiet for a few seconds while the others just waited for him.

"Should I install Tinder?" And with that, Jackson put down his cup and stood up to do a little celebration. Jinyoung only laughed at him.

"Yes! Just try it, Jinyoung. If you don't feel it after using, then uninstall it," Youngjae said.

"But what if my students' parents see my profile there?"

"They won't, okay? You're overthinking," and Jinyoung saw Jackson's face so close to the screen, which made him smile.

"Okay okay—"

"Yeah you would just match with the college students in our university,"

"God... Shut up Jaebeom!"

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes on Jaebeom who seemed to be enjoying his misery. He was laughing but Jinyoung decided to ignore him and turned to Jackson.

"So how do I set up a profile?"

It's been two days since Jinyoung's Tinder profile was set up. Jackson, Youngjae, and Jaebeom helped him in picking his best pictures.

Jackson insisted on putting pictures where he was wearing tight shirts and tight pants, saying it would attract all men and women.

Youngjae suggested he puts up pictures where he was wearing suits, so he looks professional and attracts rich men.

Jaebeom suggested he puts pictures where he's holding a cat or a dog. "You could never go wrong with pets. They're the best bait," Jaebeom said.

So he put everything and wrote a short information about him.

_You have to ride Jinyoung before you could Park Jinyoung._

That was Jackson's idea. He said that it has to be bold. Jinyoung was hesitant at first but he decided that if he's gonna do it, he's gonna go all out and it's gonna be wild.

He might be uninstalling it after a few weeks anyway.

Now, he's sitting on a swivel chair in the faculty room. It's still a school break but he decided to finish some things before school starts again.

He just finished recording papers when he had decided to look through his phone. He sat back on his chair and opened the Tinder app.

He was greeted by a face of a cute looking guy. He looked young so Jinyoung swiped left. _Might be a high school student_ , Jinyoung thinks.

He swiped, most to the left, for another couple of minutes. He had some matches but only a few shot him a message, the messages only ranging from greetings and what do you do's.

Jinyoung haven't found anyone interesting yet. But he would admit that he enjoys looking at beautiful men while he swipes.

Jinyoung lost count of how many beautiful men he had seen in the app, but he couldn't help but stare at this man's profile.

_Mark. Engineer. Gamer._

That was what is in his profile, accompanied by a couple of pictures. White skin, sharp features, and a cute smile. This man is dangerous. Especially with the tank top he is wearing.

Jinyoung badly wanted to swipe up. He deserves a super like. He knew he decided to be bold but suddenly, felt shy. So he swiped right.

And he felt his heart beat a little louder than it should be when it showed to his screen.

_Boom! It's a match!_

Jinyoung turned on his swivel fair. He didn't expect this one. He felt himself smiling as he turned. He felt like a teenager.

He felt giddy. And he almost dropped his phone when he felt it vibrate.

It was a message from the app.

"Hi! I meant to super like you but it's a good thing we matched," it read.

And it's from Mark.


	2. Superlike

It's Mark. Mark sent him a message. And it freaked the hell out of him.

"AH!" He let out a yelp when he felt his phone vibrate again.

 _Well, what's up cutie?_ Mark's message read.

And Jinyoung doesn't know how to reply. It's been a long time since he flirted and he had forgotten how to do it.

He was typing and erasing when Wonpil, his co-teacher, found him.

"What are you doing?" Wonpil walked to his table which is just beside Jinyoung's.

"Wonpil! What should I do?" Jinyoung looked up to him.

"What?" He looked at him with curious eyes.

"A cute guy— no scratch that. A handsome man sent me a message!" Jinyoung bounced on his chair, seemingly excited.

"Well? You should reply!"

"How do I reply? What should I say?"

"It depends on what he said. What did he say?" Wonpil asked but he saw Jinyoung sitting back to his chair, hesitating to answer.

"W-Well...," Jinyoung started. "We matched on tinder."

"You what?!" Wonpil frowned. "You're using tinder?" He whispered.

Jinyoung only nodded while Wonpil stared at him in disbelief. Only laughing at him after a few seconds.

"I can't believe you. Here I thought you're one to believe in destiny and whatnot," Wonpil sat beside him.

"I'm just bored, okay! All my friends are busy and—" Jinyoung wasn't able to finish what he was saying because Wonpil cut him off.

"Yeah, whatever. So what did he say?"

So Jinyoung showed Mark's message. He also scrolled through the man's profile while Jinyoung filled him in with some other details.

"Wow. He's handsome. And you matched?" Wonpil said, not wanting to believe Jinyoung. So Jinyoung snatched his phone back.

"Isn't he just a poser?" He added.

Jinyoung glared at Wonpil. The latter just laughed. He finds everything amusing.

Jinyoung used to act like he didn't care about being in a relationship. He often says that he believes in destiny. And that if it's time for love, it will come.

But here he is now, fretting about what to reply to a guy he matched on tinder.

"Well, maybe you could start by saying you meant to super like him, too. Isn't that what you said earlier?" Wonpil said.

"You think it's fine to do that?"

"Here you are again, overthinking. Don't think too much, okay? You already do a lot of that here in school," Wonpil patted him in the back before standing up.

He picked up some documents from his table while Jinyoung hesitantly tapped on his phone.

Wonpil was already on his way to the door when Jinyoung looked up.

"Besides, you said you were just 'bored', right?" Wonpil winked at him before waving and going out.

Jinyoung was gonna go after him but he felt his phone vibrate again.

This is not doing anything good for my heart. Jinyoung thought.

And so he closed the app without reading the other's message before going home. It won't be good if another one of his co-teachers find him messaging on tinder.  
  
  
  
  


Jinyoung immediately pulled up his phone when he got home, feeling a little more excited. He opened the app and pressed Mark's message.

 _What's a prince doing on tinder?_ The message read and he feels his insides turning.

He notices that it's already been almost two hours since he received the message so he immediately typed a reply.

 _Hi! I also meant to superlike you but felt shy._ And he pressed sent.

He put down his phone and took a quick shower. When he was done, he saw that Mark had already replied.

_So even Princes get shy haha_

Jinyoung felt himself smiling while he typed his reply.

_Finally got a chance to be out of my castle. Mind guiding me through, stranger?_

Jinyoung mentally slapped himself. He might have sounded weird. But he had already pressed send.

He let himself drop to his bed. His phone lying by his side when it vibrated.

_A chance to be with a prince? Of course I wouldn't mind that!_

He burried his head on his pillow upon reading Mark's message.

Another message arrived.

_I'm at your service, my prince._

Jinyoung sat back up to reply.

_Nah let's cut this out. This is embarrasing. The prince here is definitely you._

It wasn't even a minute and Mark had already replied.

_YOU are a prince. Have you seen yourself in the mirror?_

To which Jinyoung shot back,

_Have YOU seen yourself in the mirror._

Jinyoung laughed as how cringe-worthy their conversation is. Jaebeom would laugh at him for sending those kind of messages.

It's not that he doesn't send those kind of messages though. It's just weird when it comes from Jinyoung.

He's known for being serious. He only smiles at his little children. And now he is smiling like an idiot for exchanging messages with a stranger for over an hour now.

 _So, what does a prince ride?_ Mark sent.

He felt himself blush, remembering his profile. _You have to ride Jinyoung to Park Jinyoung._

Jinyoung thinks if he's gonna play along. He's actually not one to play along jokes like this but it wouldn't hurt, would it? So he plays along.

 _Depends. What can you offer?_ Jinyoung sent.

_Well I don't have a horse nor a car. Would I do?_

Jinyoung felt heat creeping up his neck and unto his ears. Right. Jackson warned him about this. There would be blatant flirting like this. And he wasn't prepared for it.

He took a few deep breaths before typing a reply.

_Wait. I gotta ask you this question. You're not a student, are you?_

Well. He got to make sure. If he's gonna be flirting all out with this Mark, he can't be a student. He's not up for that.

And he kinda wanna divert the topic. His heart is not yet ready for that.

_I can send you a picture to show you that I'm not._

Jinyoung got curious. How is he gonna prove that he's not a student by just sending a picture? Is he perhaps gonna send a picture of his ID?

_Send me your number. I'll add you on viber._

And so Jinyoung sent him his number. After a few minutes, he got a message on the same app. It's Mark.

Jinyoung opened the app and his heart did a little jump with what he saw.

Mark sent him a picture. A very cute and adorable picture— if Jinyoung would describe it. Mark is smiling so brightly while holding a peace sign. And now, Jinyoung is more convinced that this Mark is a student.

 _How is that gonna prove that you're not a student?_ Jinyoung asked.

 _Ahh. I thought my picture would have distracted you._ Mark said.

_I'm gonna be honest. It almost did. And I'm pretty convinced you're a student. You're way too fresh to be in the working class._

_No. You only got the pretty part correct._ Mark said before he added. _Can you show me the face of the working class then?_

Jinyoung shocked himself when he immediately opened his camera, ready to take a shot. He's not whipped already, isn't he?

So he took a few more seconds looking himself at the mirror and fixing his hair. He took a couple of shots then picked one where he thinks he looks decent.

And he pressed send.

_I take back what I send. You're not a prince._

Jinyoung frowned after reading that. But he immediately felt his lips form into a smile when he read what's next.

_You're definitely a baby. Why are you that cute?!_

The conversation went on and on. They talked about all the different things. It was almost dawn when Jinyoung noticed the time.

And so Jinyoung let it pass. He enjoyed the conversation he had with Mark, so far. And it looks like he'll be enjoying more as the time goes by.

Who cares if he's a student? He's just doing this to let time pass, right? He won't be getting too attached on him, right?


End file.
